Dynamo's past
by Furgemancs
Summary: This story connect to the Brothers trial since the boys' ways separated. Here you'll know what happens with Dynamo after the escape while he won't go after his brother. Enjoy it!


Dynamo's past

One week passed already from his break out, Dynamo aimless walked in the forest. He should enjoy the freedom, but it wasn't success for him.

"I feel so miserable…" said to himself "I couldn't set him free, and now he's alone with that crazy man. I go back to him!"

He wanted to turn back when is ear sensed a noise. A scream.

"Someone's in danger!" ran that way immediately.

A bit far away the sunlight shined on two persons.

"What a cute girl!" grinned the robot, in his clawed arm he grasped a white hedgehog girl.

"Le me go!" writhed the person.

"Of course no! Your heart will make me stronger!" answered the mecha.

"Kyaaaaa!" screamed the girl when the claws pressed her body. Suddenly something bumped into the arm that kept in prison, whereof the machine hissed and let off his prey. The girl didn't fell onto the ground but an unknown person caught her in falling.

"Are you okay?" jumped back Dynamo and put down the girl who's eyes widened in wonder.

"How dare you dispute my lunch?" rattled the mecha angry.

"Run away!" said Dynamo for the hedgie girl.

"But what will happen you?" asked in frightened voice.

"No worry! I'll defeat this tin box so easily!" answered the boy then turned to his enemy.

"You shall rue it to obstructed my path!" crunched its fingers the mecha.

"C'mon then!" Dynamo stood on a battle pose.

The metal moved, and the mecha raced against its foe. Dynamo didn't run away but put up his knuckles. The robot charged, but the hedgehog avoided and gave a punch to the metal jaw whereof it staggered back.

"You little bastard!" hissed the machine "Now it's end for playing!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" resisted Dynamo.

"We shall see!" in the next moment the mecha vanished, dynamo confused.

"Where is it?" he heard a scuttle behind him. Turned around, but there was nothing.

"Too slow." sounded from the other side.

"What a…" he wanted to turn but it was too late. The robot hit his back with great power whereby Dynamo bumped into a tree.

"Unh…" moaned, from the corner of his mouth blood appeared. He stood up with trembling legs. "Heh… not bad. You want to play? Then let's play!" and he jumped at his enemy.

The robot with an easy movement pushed Dynamo's fist aside and attacked back. Meanwhile the sky turned dark and the rain started falling. Under their feet the soil turned indecent.

Anyhow he tried, Dynamo couldn't hit the mecha, it was too fast for him.

For a moment his attention drooped and this, the robot utilized. With full power charged Dynamo, in the rain blades flashed, against them the brown hedgehog couldn't defend. Pain cleaved at first into his left arm then into his right leg, all around his body.

In torture he screamed. Seized to his wounded arm, but he grasped only a bleeding stump as he fell onto his knee.

"And now what will you do you can't move?" asked the mecha ironical "Without arm and leg you're nothing as compared with me!"

With one eye Dynamo saw the robot moved closer slowly, like a butcher, putting up his claws for a last, deathly stroke.

"I will die!" flashed in the hedgehog's mind and he scared from it.

"This is the end, pitiful unknown." Snarled the mecha.

"I can't believe… it can't be the end… it can't be!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dynamo.

Suddenly something shined up in the same moment when the mecha attacked and Dynamo disappeared.

"Damn it!" howled the machine and hit the ground in anger.

--------------

Dynamo just felt that he flying, then with a loud splash landed into the mud. On his face felt the raindrops hits. He tried to move but he felt an unendurable pain in the place of his lost limbs. From his chest a big piece missed, from his left eye blood flowed.

"This can be the end? ...unh!" coughed up blood, around him the water slowly turned red. "Well… at least the girl escaped… But… I feel pity that… I can't help for my brother…" in his eyes tears mixed with rain and blood, his breathing was heavier and heavier "I'm so sorry… Right…I can't keep… my promise. Please… forgive me…"

He felt his power slowly leave him and Dynamo sank into the endless darkness.

***

"What's this warmth?" flashed through the hedgehog's mind "Maybe the Heaven?"

Slowly opened one eye. He saw a room around him, he lied in a bed.

"Where am I?" moaned softly and with his arm touched his head… wait a minute! Dynamo gazed at his uninjured left arm "How shall this be? I remember that robot cut it!"

"You finally awake!" sounded a voice near him then a big dog emerged from the shadow.

The person was twice tall than Dynamo, on his grey face a smile appeared. He wore a big, dark brown apron and grey trousers. With his robust, muscular figure looked a bit scary.

"Who are you?" wondered Dynamo "And where am I?"

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. My name is Atlas and this is my house." introduced the unknown. "You slept so long, almost a week. I didn't think you'll stay alive."

"What happened with me?" million questions rushed in the hedgehog's head, but by the shooting pain in his body he moaned up.

"Don't force yourself." Atlas sat onto a chair "We found you in the rain, barely alive. We brought into our town, just succeeded to save your life. You lost too much blood and it was so hard to replace your limbs."

"So… I really lost my arm?" he glanced at his limb sadly "Then what is this?"

"Artificial limb, we just call automail" answered the dog "Not only your arm, but your leg, your eye and your chest is replaced with this automail. But don't worry, you won't realize the difference."

"I see…"

"Don't blame yourself. You shall see you can live normal life with it."

"But I already no human…"

"Stupid talk! Your heart is real and that's the main! Anyway… I have a reservation that I like you observe."

"A reservation?" blinked Dynamo in confuse.

"Only that you never talk about this, never. It should be the biggest secret. If the unauthorized persons realize it, our city will be in trouble. Got it?"

"Ehm… yes" nodded Dynamo.

"By the way…" smiled Atlas "I gratitude for you!"

"Gratitude? But why?"

"You saved my daughter risking your own life, and this is a big word lad!"

"C'mon, it's nothingness…"

"On the contrary! Now you can come in!" shouted out the dog, whereof the door opened and for Dynamo's great shock the albino hedgehog girl entered.

"Is that you!?" moaned the guy.

"I see you feel better" she walked closer to the bed "Thank you so much for saved my life!"

"No problem" muttered the hedgehog meanwhile he measured the other.

On her white fur the rushing sun shined, her pink eyes glittered so smart. She wore a beautiful blue dress and blue trousers. Because of the individual's look Dynamo's heart started throbbing faster.

"My name is Terra." smiled the girl "And your?"

"D… Dynamo" flushed softly.

"Nice to meet you" giggled Terra.

"N… nice to meet you…" Dynamo felt his residence won't be as awful as he tough.

***

Terra took good cares for Dynamo who day by day slowly got back his power. Beside this a new feeling awoke in his heart that never felt before. Bit more than a week after Terra had the idea they should go for a walk.

"Don't I a bit weak for this?" asked Dynamo.

"Of course not! You look's fine" smiled Terra "And the fresh air will good for you."

"Okay then…" Dynamo let her to help him standing up. He grimaced when he felt a soft pain in his limbs "My wounds hurt a bit."

"They'll fix" touched his arm Terra thence she gave a little kiss to his cheek.

The boy now turned red like a crab. She chuckled. She leaded out the hedgehog to the terrace, from the view Dynamo became dizzy. Terra's house was on the top of a giant tree built between the strong branches. But not only their but a whole city built into the leaves.

"Woah…" moaned Dynamo "Amazing!"

"I see you like it" smiled Terra "Still you didn't see the central town"

"Why, how is it like?" turned to her the hedgehog.

"Come!" the girl leaded him down on a stair. Next to the tree were a shop, from inside they heard hammering.

"Dad!" shouted in Terra "I bring Dynamo for a walk!"

"Okay, but hurry comes back!" Said back Atlas then continued his work.

Dynamo with Terra next to him walked through the Forestville. When they get out from the forest the sudden bright light blinded the hedgehog. In the distance was a beautiful metropolis with mountains in the background.

"Welcome to Eltherian." smiled Terra on Dynamo's childish face. The hedgehog's jaw dropped in awe. "Come on! I guide you around!" tugged the boy with her.

Dynamo overwhelmed in Eltherian's luxury. The houses plastered white, the streets were clean. Dynamo never could see so many species than here. When they went away next to people they whispered behind them.

"Why are they looking at me like this?" he looked nervous.

"They're just grateful." answered Terra.

"But I didn't do any special." Muttered Dynamo then looked around again and sighed "I wish he could see this…"

"Who are you talking about Dynamo?"

"About my sibling" said he.

"I didn't know you have a sibling" startled Terra.

"I only have a little brother…"

"And where is he now?"

"So far away… and I miss him so much…" he looked a bit sad.

"I'm sorry" hugged his arm the girl "I hope you'll see him again."

"I hope too" nodded Dynamo.

"Let's go. I'd like to present you somebody!" changed the theme Terra and guided Dynamo to a building like a palace.

"This is the Saint Bell cathedral." explained the female "I working here above my Lord's hands."

"You're a priestess?" wondered Dynamo.

"I thought its unambiguous." pointed at her clothes.

"Unfortunately I'm not well up in cultures." answered Dynamo.

"It's okay." They arrived to the church that looked huger nearer.

Terra opened the two-winged door and entered into the building. Dynamo awed again on the inside beauty of the cathedral. Around the other persons moved, some of them in the clothes like Terra. In the end of the nave a tall man stood, in his hand he grasped a crystal scepter as he looked around. Terra leaded Dynamo to him.

"Father Lupin!" stepped Terra and bowed "I brought him!"

The prelate looked upon the newcomers. On his grey wolf face a smile appeared. When he gazed at Dynamo, a strange light shined up in his eyes, which made the hedgehog nervous.

"My dear child!" vocalized on an exalted voice "I'm glad to see you again!" hugged Terra "So he's that special person?"

"Yes, his name is Dynamo." When she said his name the albino flushed.

"So interesting." Turned to Dynamo "We're grateful you saved our sibling. Please let us thank you with a modest celebration."

"Celebration?" startled the hedgehog.

"You know, son…" seized his shoulder Lupin "Here the priests are having a great prestige. People love and honour the ones like us."

"I see…"

"That's why I'd like you won't abuse our welcoming." Gripped him almost noticeable but much stronger into Dynamo's shoulder.

"This person doesn't like me." flashed in the hedgehog's mind "It will be better if I keep myself far from him."

"Follow me my children, the feast is ready." Walked Lupin out, Terra and Dynamo followed him.

On the biggest square a crowd waited, when the trio appeared they loudly cheered. Lupin presented Dynamo whereof everyone moved closer to him to touch or congratulate.

"Yay, no, it's enough! It's really not necessary, yayyy!"

Next to him Terra just giggled on the hedgehog's shy.

On the remaining day spent with celebrate. Poor hedgehog didn't know what to do. Just late night they could go home.

"Gosh… these people are so ardent!" moaned Dynamo when they headed home way.

"They're just happy to you." answered Terra "Like me too" for this the boy flushed a little.

"Come on, let's go home!" smiled Terra and touched Dynamo's arm as they walked away.

***

Almost could see how the time passed so fast. Winter had come then spring. Meanwhile Dynamo already healed up, thankfully helped to Terra, everything he could.

One morning Dynamo walked out the house, he smelled the sweet flavor of flowers.

"How beautiful!" looked around. The view was full green, the fields showed variety of colors by flowers.

"It's already spring?" stepped next to him Terra.

"Spring?" turned to her the hedgehog "What is it?"

"You don't know it?" Dynamo sadly shook his head "The spring is that season, when everything renewing. The trees being green, the birds singing. This is the most beautiful season of the year."

"I see" nodded Dynamo.

"May you escort me? I need to go purchase something in the village" changed the theme Terra.

"Sure!" answered the boy "I bring your basket."

--------------------------------

With the nice weather the Eltherian life was all astir too. Most of them tidied outside their houses or just chatted and enjoyed the sunshine. Wherever Dynamo and Terra walked people greeted them kindly. In front of the cathedral they gathered with Lupin who talked with another priest. When the two hedgehogs moved closer they suddenly stopped it.

"Later we'll continue it" said the prelate whereof the other nodded and moved away.

"Good morning father!" greeted Terra.

"Ave my child!" smiled Lupin "This day is such great!"

"Yes it is father"

"I hope you preparing to the spring holy communion" gazed lofty Lupin.

"Yes father" nodded Terra.

"Then, see you later" said the wolf then went away.

"This prelate is so odd…" noticed Dynamo.

"Don't say like this!" pushed gently Terra "Father Lupin is a really great person!"

"Okay, okay" smiled Dynamo then they continued their walk.

***

Night had come, Dynamo and Terra walked on a field side by side. The weather was nice, only the crickets chirping surrounded through the silent.

"The night is so beautiful" sighed Terra.

"Yes it is" nodded Dynamo. When he blinked at the girl he blushed again "how beautiful…" tough himself.

"Is there something wrong Dynamo?" asked the albino.

"What? Oh no, nothing wrong" Dynamo stopped "Terra… is there something that… I'd like to tell you…"

"Really? And what is it?" Terra turned to him.

The hedgehog gulped "You know, since when I met with you I have a strange feeling inside me" touched his chest "Always, when I glance upon you, my heart starts throbbing faster."

"What do you want to tell me with this?" wondered a bit Terra on Dynamo's frankness.

"Terra… I… I…" Dynamo's face turned red, his hand touched the girl's "I think I fall in love with you"

"Wha… what did you say?" the albino stunned.

"Terra… I love you from the beginnings and I'll love you forever! Till now I didn't know what this feel is, but now I discovered! You have the same feeling, no?"

"Dynamo…" Terra sadly glanced at the other "I'm sorry you feel this…"

"What are you talking about?" Dynamo gave an odd look whereof she snatched off her hand from the other.

"I'm sorry!" then she ran away.

"Terra wait!" he ran after she and grabbed her arm "Terra what's wrong?"

"Leave me!" she tried to escape but couldn't.

"May you don't love me? Just say it and I understand!"

"It's not that. Dynamo, you're cute and everything but…"

"Then what is the problem? Why you escape?"

"Don't you understand?" shouted Terra "For me the love isn't allowed! I'm a priestess and for us these feelings are forbidden!!!"

"Terra…" now Dynamo stunned.

"Dynamo, I love you too! With all of my heart! You were the only who didn't look at me like a holy but an alive person and for this I'm grateful!" for the boys bigger wonder Terra hugged him, resting her head to Dynamo's chest as she sobbed "But I'm scare. I'm scare they'll realize and take you away from me! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Then she felt Dynamo gently touched her head and picked up, so her eyes met with his.

"Don't be afraid." whispered Dynamo "I'll protect you! I don't let anybody to hurt you!"

"Dynamo…" Terra blushed then the hedgehog leaned closer and kissed her in love. The girl felt she melt in, her heart started racing. She slowly dragged the male closer and didn't let go.

They stood in the moonlight in each other's lovingly embrace meanwhile they didn't realize that somebody spied them from the shadow of the trees leaves.

***

This was one of the hardest things, to keep their love in secret. Atlas already realized it when they arrived, but he didn't betray the two hedgehogs. Daytime they lived their normal life, at night they was only for each other. Against the temptation Dynamo hold back himself, knowing the lines he can't go off so they just satisfied with kisses and touches and words. But one day something bad happened…

Dynamo and Terra walked in the city when suddenly soldiers emerged from everywhere and grabbed the boy from two sides.

"Hey what are you doing?" shouted Dynamo.

"We caught you traitor!" said the soldiers.

"Let him go!" Terra tried to help.

"It isn't allow. The prelate ordered!"

"I don't care who ordered! I do nothing!" resisted Dynamo, whereof one of the soldiers hit him on the back of his head and he felt consciousness.

----------

When he awakened at first Dynamo felt the handcuffs and the terrible head aching.

"What happened with me?" moaned.

"The traitor already awoke?" heard a voice close to him. He looked up.

"Lupin!" cried out.

"Of course. But for you this is the end!" the wolf's eyes shined up devilish.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing!"

"Oh really? Then tell to them!" pointed down.

Dynamo just now realized they're on a platform in the center of the square, below them the crowd rumbled.

"Siblings!" echoed Lupin "This person abused our confidence and betrayed us! He had done the biggest sin that our rules forbid: He marred one of our holy priestess!"

The crowd rumbled up ominously.

"No it's not true! I have done nothing wrong!" resisted Dynamo.

"Liar!" snarled Lupin "You're a wicked perjurer who ruined our city's peace! For your sin there's only one punishment… DEATH!!"

"NO!" screamed Terra from the crowd "Don't hurt him!"

"Get out here sister!" said a woman.

"You don't understand! He's a good person!"

"Poor child. She's raving." People gave an odd look at her.

Lupin grinned at the stunned Dynamo perfidiously.

"We execute the sentence right here right now!" said then an executioner emerged the two guardian soldier dragged up Dynamo. Meanwhile Lupin left the platform.

"I won't allow this!" hissed the hedgehog then pressed his muscles.

"Hey stop it!" they tried to hold down but now the chains crashed and the cuffs broke, the soldiers flew off the platform.

"He escape!" shouted from the crowd but Dynamo already turned invisible and ran away. In one corner he pressed himself against the wall so the enraged crowd moved away in front of him.

"God, this is going too far. Like in the Middle-ages." Gasped "But this is really weird. How Lupin realized my relationship with Terra? There is something amiss here! Better if I look after it."

He started moving the way where the prelate went. From one of the window of the cathedral light illuminated. The door was almost open so Dynamo could spy out the prelate's talk.

"I'm a genius!" snickered Lupin "Now we got rid off that disturbed thing nobody won't stop us!"

"But sir!" said a priest next to him "What about the girl? If they realize she's already not a virgin then the full plan destroy!"

"We already don't need the girl, because we've got this!" Lupin put up something, an ancient medallion adorned with runes "Just need to wait for the right time, and the world shall be mine! Hahaha!" laughed devilish that made chill Dynamo's blood.

"That bastard! And he acted the good guy…" clenched his fist the hedgehog "I don't allow this!"

While Lupin and his henchman did something other, the invisible Dynamo sneaked into the room and took away the medallion from the table. He was far from the building when he heard a yelling.

"Damn it. He realized!" ran through the streets when he stumbled into the chaser crowd.

"We caught it! Now he won't escape!" they shouted.

"Wait!" put up his arms Dynamo "Listen! You were denounced as well!"

Loud rumbling.

"That prelate, Lupin, he's that who really betrayed you! With this medallion he wants to do something bad!"

"Liar!"

"I speak the truth!" Dynamo looked begging at Terra "Please, at last you believe me!"

"Sorry… but I'm not sure what to believe…" muttered softly the girl.

Now Lupin arrived.

"That cursed stole a holy treasure! Don't let him escape!"

"Idiots!" shouted Dynamo "Don't you see he's lying?!" but the crowd hadn't listen to him. They slowly pressed the hedgehog to the city's wall.

This blindness embittered Dynamo. Now he had no other choice, he must escape. He jumped upon the wall and swing to the other side. The angry shouting followed him so far while he ran, through everything, the medallion cut his palm.

"I have enough!" moaned in embitter, from his eyes tears flew "Now I really want to find my brother. I want to find Right!"

Just like his wish came true around him suddenly white light lunged and swallowed Dynamo. This is how his new adventures started in a new world, where he finally found that he searched.


End file.
